


you’re worth so much more

by mizcrameron



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizcrameron/pseuds/mizcrameron
Summary: brianna catches her girlfriend, aquaria, cheating on her, and kameron helps her deal with the aftermath.





	you’re worth so much more

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a oneshot set in its own little universe. kam and bri are seniors in university and have been best friends since childhood, and bri had been dating aquaria since her sophomore year of university. there is quite a bit of angst, but overall it’s a hurt/comfort fic.

Brianna was in love. Everyone around her knew it. She and Aquaria had been together for three years now, having been together since Brianna was a sophomore and Aquaria was a freshman in university. Just this year, they finally made the big step of moving into an apartment together right at the edge of campus. Life couldn’t be better.

Kameron shared her apartment with her friend Asia, though the pair spent a lot of time with Brianna and Aquaria. Kameron and Brianna had been friends since childhood, and the same was true for Asia and Aquaria. The four loved going out together, spending their Saturday nights doing karaoke and dancing up a storm at the campus bar.

One Saturday night, neither Aquaria nor Brianna showed up to the bar to meet Kameron and Asia, which was very unlike them. Usually they would at least call or text. Nobody answered the door when Kameron knocked, either. That got her really worried, and she racked her brain thinking of where her best friend would go.

Brianna and Kameron had been going to the gym together on Sunday mornings for a while now, ever since Kameron finally convinced Brianna to go and the latter discovered she actually enjoyed it there. For this reason, Kameron thought she might as well check there, as she knew it was open all night on the weekends. Just as she expected, she found the small blonde woman in the gym, her hair pulled up in a high ponytail as she went to town on a punching bag. Kameron let out a sigh of relief, but then found herself even more worried than before as she got closer and realized there were silent tears falling down her friend’s cheek, and her knuckles were red and bloody from punching the bag so hard.

Kameron stepped around the front of Brianna so she wouldn’t scare her, and the smaller girl slowed down her punches until she was just standing still, unable to keep her sobs in any longer. Brianna took a step towards Kameron, tucking herself under the taller woman’s open arms and burying her face in the crook of her neck. Kameron held her silently, running her hand up and down Brianna’s back slowly. She knew she would talk when she was ready, and she didn’t want to make the situation – whatever it was – any worse.

“I came home and found Aquaria with Jordan,” Brianna finally spoke, her voice hoarse and tone bitter. She began to explain to Kameron: she had been out for the day with Monèt, shopping for new clothes to wear out that evening. She came home to the door already unlocked, and she could hear voices inside. She recognized Jordan’s voice, as he was Aquaria’s best friend and he was often with them. But this time it was different. When Brianna opened the door, she was met with the worst possible thing she could imagine: Aquaria – _her_ Aquaria – and Jordan, laid out on the couch, with not a single bit of clothing on. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Brianna asked bitterly, so upset she appeared emotionless. “We’re done, I want you gone when I get back!” Brianna shouted. Aquaria’s eyes met Brianna’s, and they could be described only as empty as she watched her girlfriend of three years break down in tears, slamming the door closed behind her, walking away to nowhere in particular. That’s how she ended up here, punching the stupid punching bag until her knuckles were bloody.

Kameron had to bite her tongue as she listened to her best friend’s story, as her blood was boiling. How _dare_ Aquaria do that to Brianna? Brianna deserved everything in the world and more, and Kameron was so _angry_ that anyone could do something like that to her. Kameron finally shook her head, stepping back and taking Brianna’s hands into hers to look at the damage the small woman had done. “Come here,” Kameron told Brianna, carefully taking her hand and leading her into the locker room and over to her locker and opening it up. Inside she had many things, from extra clothes, to deodorant, to a little first aid kit – what she was looking for.

Kameron instructed Brianna to wash her hands, which she did, grimacing a little bit as the water stung the scrapes a little bit. Kameron sat the woman down on a locker room bench and knelt down in front of her. “This is gonna hurt a little, babe,” she warned her before gently patting her wounds with an alcohol wipe, which made Brianna hiss sharply. After a few seconds, it was over, and Kameron applied a little bit of antibiotic ointment and wrapped Brianna’s knuckles up in a bandage.

Brianna was watching Kameron’s face the entire time, noticing how intensely she was watching what she was doing. Her movements were so gentle and careful, Brianna could barely feel what she was doing. Before she knew it, her knuckles were wrapped and Kameron was putting her first aid kit back up.

Brianna was still sitting, Kameron noticed, so she offered her hands to help her up. Brianna stared at her for a moment, before taking her hands and standing up slowly.

“Are you feeling okay?” Kameron asked Brianna, their fingers still grazing against each other since Brianna hadn’t moved her hands away yet. “Bri, please listen to me. You deserve so much better than her. You deserve the entire fucking world, and anyone who can’t see that isn’t worth your time. You’re worth so much more than that,” she continued.

Brianna simply couldn’t speak, her throat was too sore and her mind felt groggy. She just stood there, eyes scanning over Kameron’s face.

Kameron had a look of worry in her eyes, as her best friend looked.. broken. She hadn’t seen her like this in a long time. Brianna breathed deeply, looking between Kameron’s eyes and lips for what felt like forever before she finally moved her hands to her friend’s cheeks and pushed herself up on the tips of her toes to press their lips together.

It lasted only for a short moment, not even long enough for Kameron to realize what was happening before Brianna pulled herself away, walking across the room and hiding her face in her hands.

“Goddammit, I’m sorry, I’m such an idiot,” Brianna mumbled, adding to Kameron’s confusion.

Sure, Kameron always thought Brianna was _beautiful._ That was just a fact of life. They were both gay, and they had joked about “if we’re 40 and still single, let’s get married,” but nothing had ever happened between them to make Kameron think Brianna had the slightest interest in her. She had to admit, she was jealous of Aquaria, though she could never figure out why. But now she knew why. _She was in love with Brianna._

Brianna had finally looked back up, and Kameron opened her mouth to say something – _anything._  But she couldn’t think of anything to say. She couldn’t seem to use her words, so she instead walked over to where Brianna was standing and took her face in her hands, leaning down to connect their lips again. Brianna’s hands immediately moved to Kameron’s waist, pulling the taller girl’s body closer to hers as she leaned up into the kiss. It lasted a few seconds longer this time, but still not long enough for Brianna, it seemed, as she quietly whined and tried to chase Kameron’s lips as the taller woman pulled out of the kiss.

Kameron let out a very quiet sigh and pressed her lips to the top of Brianna’s head, pulling her into a hug that was immediately reciprocated. “It’s really late, come back to my apartment and get some rest,” Kameron suggested, and when Brianna tried to object, she added, “I can’t express how much I’d like to keep kissing you, but you just got your heart broken, and I don’t want to take advantage of that. If you decide you still want this in a few days, tell me. But I want to give you time.”

Brianna eventually agreed, letting Kameron lead her back to her apartment. Kameron let Brianna borrow a very oversized shirt to sleep in, and the pair shared a bed like they had done many times over the years. At some point during the night, they ended up cuddled very close together, and that’s how they woke up the next morning. Kameron was very hesitant to do anything, but Brianna had no hesitations as she pressed her lips to Kameron’s once again, and this time, Kameron let herself kiss back.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it, follow me on tumblr at @mizcrameron, as i post my works on there as well as posting some headcannons that don’t get posted here. thanks for reading!


End file.
